


Роботофобия

by adella_green



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adella_green/pseuds/adella_green
Summary: The mouths move but I can't hear themThe voices sound like televisions when they're tuned to snowAnd I'm wondering just what they knowThey can't sleep they have no eye lidsTheir bodies hum just like our heaters in the microwavesBut their heads turnThey'll be watching you
Kudos: 6





	Роботофобия

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено песней Robophobia группы Electric President.  
> Комикс по мотивам (!!): https://twitter.com/lost_splendour_/status/1320071987474108416

\- Они не спят, сынок, у них даже век-то нет, - сказал Старый Том, раскуривая свою вечернюю трубочку. - И сердца нет, вместо него мотор с гуделкой, как наша микроволновка.  
\- Но деда, зачем их бояться тогда? Они же никого не трогают, стригут себе спокойно траву и приглядывают за коровами, - спросил Билли, пятилетний мальчишка с соломенными волосами и проницательными светло-серыми глазами.  
\- Дак вот, Билли, никто не знает, что творится в их ржавых кастрюльках. А я-то вижу, что и за мной приглядывает эта тварюга, и мне очень не нравится чувствовать себя коровой.  
Мальчик представил себе RUD-4, робота-пастуха высотой примерно с деда, и поёжился. Видеокамеры-окуляры, стилизованные по старой моде под человеческие глаза, всегда хмуро смотрели из-под металлических бровей в одну точку, меняя направление раз в минуту. Стоило попасть в поле его зрения, как появлялось ощущение, будто ты под прицелом, как тот заяц, которого Билли со Старым Томом чуть не поймали весной.  
Второй робот на их ранчо, H-037, был новее и вообще не создан по образу человека. Он больше напоминал метровый пылесос и выполнял функцию умной газонокосилки. Родители купили его этим летом с рук в подарок деду, участок которого зарос всяческими сорняками так, что они мешали ходить. Сказать, что Старый Том был доволен, было совсем нельзя, но ни косить траву самостоятельно, ни легко передвигаться по зарослям он в силу возраста уже не мог. “Парнишка мне поможет”, - пытался отнекиваться старик, но энтузиазм мальчика не внушил доверия родителям, и они уехали, оставив тех наедине с двумя роботами.  
В городе Билли был окружён роботами и привык к ним. Только там они были блестящие и новенькие, а ржавые и скрипящие машины на ранчо тоже подсознательно пугали его ещё даже до рассказов деда.  
Старый Том докурил трубку и задремал прямо в кресле у камина. Билли смотрел в огонь и думал о чём-то неопределённом. Мальчику всегда нравилось жить у деда в гостях, но сегодня ему стало неуютно.  
За стеной дома раздался какой-то скрежет, гудение, затем - громкий стук в дверь.

\- Кто там идёт по дороге, неужели Старый Том с мальчонкой? - спросил свою жену Тед Барнс.  
\- Да нет, ты посмотри, это же вообще роботы, - ответила Флоренс. - Что они тут делают?  
Тед взял фонарь и вышел за ворота на дорогу. По ней, медленно и неуклюже, ехали два робота - большой и маленький, RUD-4 и H-037.  
Что-то с ними было не так. Даже ржавые, они бы поблёскивали в лунном свете, но сейчас их поверхность ничего не отражала. За колесами оставался тёмный след.  
Мужчина подошёл поближе и поднял фонарь на уровень глаз.  
Роботы повернулись к нему.  
На их металлические тела была кое-как натянута то там, то здесь разорванная кожа, с которой всё ещё сочилась кровь. На маленьком роботе отверстия бывшего лица мальчика расползлись хаотично, высокий же натянул глазницы старика на окуляры. Из-под слоя кожи и металла раздалось громкое гудение.

\- Господь милосердный… Флоренс!..


End file.
